


[Vid] The Safety Dance

by theletterelle



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood, Cutting, Drug Use, F/M, Fanvids, Fire, Nudity, Ritual Sex, Suicide, Vomiting, flashing images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: The ancient story of a boy and a girl, and also there is a bear.
Relationships: Christian Hughes/Maja (Midsommar), Dani Ardor/Christian Hughes
Kudos: 4





	[Vid] The Safety Dance

Password: safety

[Download Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l9ehgidv25d0hou/safetydance2%20final.zip?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Brief graphic images of a disembowled bear and a man inside a bear's mouth.


End file.
